Heaven Lost an Angel
Heaven Lost an Angel is a song from her debut album, ZENDAYA. It was first announced on June 15, 2013, as Zendaya posted a pic on Mobli with the caption, "back at it!! #studioflow @_THEMONSTERS @TheStrangerz #heavenlostanangel #StudioFlow." Lyrics I’m walkin' like a model He watchin' like Movado We up like where the space is Get down like where the base is for'real though, you want the deal though You’re so hot, I’m so froze Got my heart in the chill cold, Love on overload! Real recognize real! And I know that’s what you are! Yeah, Like a hundred dollar bill! Quiet frankly, I’ve been waiting this way time with ya, Time with ya! Somebody turn the light down for me! Don’t take your eyes off of me! Just keep your eyes all over me! Somebody turn the lights down! For me, the only place I need to be It’s right here with you next to me, next to me! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel...tonight! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel...tonight! I hope you throw on, (if not) if not I need 'em just like ya (yeah, I need 'em just like ya!) I know God was havin' fun! When he was spendin' on that extra time on ya (spending' on that extra time on ya) Can somebody turn the lights down for me! Don’t take your eyes off of me! Just keep your eyes all over me! Somebody turn the lights down! For me, the only place I need to be It’s right here with you next to me, next to me! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel...tonight! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel...tonight! I’m walkin' like a model He watchin' like Movado We up like where the spaces Get down like where the base is for'real though, you want the deal though You’re so hot, I’m so froze Got my heart in the chill cold Love on overload! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel...tonight! And I know, I know, I know, Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel ‘cause you’re right here, get right here! Next to me, next to me, next to me, next to me Heaven lost an angel...tonight! Category:Songs Category:2013 Song Releases Category:ZENDAYA (Album) Songs